


Lost in My Imagination

by ChocolateCapCookie



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cats, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Steve Rogers Feels, This was written in a hurry I apologize, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: Steve Rogers has been in love with his neighbour, also known as The Hot Guy from 4A, ever since they moved into the building. It takes eight months, two well-meaning friends, a broken Bluetooth connection and a perfectly-timed Zoom call for Steve to realize he might have a chance at happiness.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 303





	Lost in My Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BladeoftheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/gifts).



> This was inspired by [this](https://discord.com/channels/344627853889110017/344635940028809216/768862178915647518) prompt by Neb in the PotS discord server. I love you guys so much.
> 
> Title from "comethru" by Jeremy Zucker because i'm horrible with titles and that song's been stuck in my head.
> 
> I hope you like it!

“...And his _eyes_ , Buck, they’re so beautiful and twinkly when he gets all excited, like that time the elevator broke down and he was explaining to the repair guys what they needed to do. He could’ve done it himself, but he was wearing this suit that looked really expensive; it looked _really_ good on him, Buck—”

Steve paused his monologue when he heard a little click and looked at the screen of his laptop, only to see an annoyed Bucky and a mic icon with a line through it.

“Did you seriously just mute me?” he yelled, even knowing Bucky couldn’t hear him. Maybe the sound waves would reach the guy on the other side of the country.

Bucky just smirked, reading Steve’s lips. “As much as I love you, Stevie, I don’t want to spend all our time together talking about a guy you’ve barely spoken two words to.”

Steve started off on what was surely another long-winded speech about his next-door neighbour, but since Bucky could no longer hear him, he just kept talking. “I mean, come on, Stevie, how long has it been since you guys moved in there? Eight months? That’s seven months and twenty-nine days you’ve been pining over this guy. Man up and ask for his number, or shut up already!”

Steve made violent motions towards the camera for Bucky to unmute him. He sighed and turned Steve’s mic back on — only to regret it a second later as Steve’s booming voice filled his room.

“Buck, I already _have_ his number, we’re in a group chat together. I’ve been trying to talk to him every time I meet him, but I freeze up and I can’t say anything. He’s one of those people that are just so _beautiful_ , you have to stop and stare and you can’t talk.”

“You talkin’ bout me?” joked a voice from behind Steve, and before either of them could react, Sam plopped his head onto Steve’s shoulder, shirtless and dripping from his shower. “What’s up, _James_?”

“Your nipples are poking me,” grumbled Steve, but neither of them heard him as Bucky filled Sam in on all the gossip.

“It’s Steve and the hot guy in 4A again,” said Bucky, “He’s still pining for him.” Sam sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically, sending a mist of water droplets onto Steve’s laptop. Steve glared at him, but Sam cut him off before he could complain.

“Steve, you need to grow some _balls_. How long are you going to be mooning after this guy like he hung the fucking… moon, I guess?”

“Keep yelling at him, Sam,” Bucky cheered. “Actually, pull up a chair; we can yell at him together.” Sam shook his head, spraying the newly-cleaned screen with larger droplets of water and soaking the back of Steve’s head.

“Can’t, I have a meeting I need to get to. I actually just came out here to tell you idiots to keep it down.”

“Only you would go to a meeting in a wet towel,” mumbled Steve, to which Sam playfully rubbed his head of wet hair all over Steve’s face.

“Make sure you yell at him for me, Buck!” was the only thing he said before he slammed his bedroom door shut. Bucky laughed and Steve just scowled, grabbing his wireless earphones from the table next to him.

“I regret ever asking him to be my roommate.”

“You know we’re right, Steve,” Bucky said, as Steve fumbled to turn the earphones on. “I know you say you can’t talk to him, but how hard is it to just go up and say hi to the guy?”

“I know,” Steve said, the wind suddenly taken out of his sails. He sat slumped forward as he tried to connect his earphones to the laptop. “He’s just...he’s just so _perfect_ , Buck. His eyes are the perfect shade of brown; they’re so perfect I want to write a song about his eyes. His smile is damn near _adorable_ ; it literally made that baby crying in the elevator yesterday stop crying. And holy shit, Buck, he was so good with that baby. He smiled at her and tickled her nose and did that stupid baby voice; I’ve never seen a baby go from screaming to giggling that fast.” Steve pressed the button on his earphones, waited for the accented voice to state that they were connected, and plowed on.

“He smiled at me yesterday when we got out of the elevator, and I think I literally froze because his smile was just… so beautiful. I couldn’t stop staring at him. Him and his beautiful face, and his nice toned thighs, and that round bubble butt. Bucky, he has an ass to _die_ for.” Bucky made a vaguely urgent gesture at the screen, but Steve ignored him. He’d seen Bucky’s naked ass way too many times growing up; his best friend could handle listening to _him_ talk about butts for a change.

“Did you know that he reads the Financial Times? He’s not just hot, he’s _smart._ And before you tell me how creepy it is that I peek at the newspapers he gets delivered, it’s the only time I ever get to see him in his natural habitat, okay? It’s the only time he isn’t wearing those pressed suits and business-like shirts. I mean, don’t get me wrong, he looks amazingly hot in them, but he looks so damn pretty in the mornings, when his hair is all soft and fluffy and his PJs are wrinkled.” Steve took a deep breath, and ignored Bucky, who was gesturing even more weirdly now.

“One time, he saw me watching him, and I freaked out and tried to hide, but he just smiled at me. He _smiled_ at me, Buck. He said ‘Morning, 4B’ and raised the paper like he was saluting me. He has the most _gorgeous_ voice; I can hear it sometimes when our windows are open and he plays his guitar on the fire escape. He’s hot, smart, and can play an instrument. What chance do I stand?” he ended miserably, hiding his face in his hands. He waited for Bucky to make some annoying quip, or, as he did in some rare moods, a sympathetic comment; but when almost thirty seconds had passed without Bucky saying a word, he looked up. All he saw was Bucky furiously gesticulating towards the screen and mouthing the words _Can’t hear you_ over and over again.

“Sorry!” Steve scrambled to unmute himself, but his mic was already on. Confused, he started to mess around with the settings, seeing if he’d somehow cut himself off, but after a couple of minutes, he had to concede defeat. He’d never been good with technology anyway.

“Buck, are you sure it’s not something on your side?” he asked, only for Bucky to gesture, still more violently, at the fact that he couldn’t hear Steve. Sighing, Steve pulled up the chat box, which he now saw contained over 200 messages from Bucky within the last ten minutes.

Steve Rogers: _Sorry, Buck_

_I have no idea how to fix this_

James Barnes: _Oh, NOW you look at this thing_

_It’s definitely a problem on your side, I’m on a call with Rebecca and her kids and it’s going fine_

Steve Rogers: _Sorry_

James Barnes: _It’s okay_

_I don’t really miss listening to you worshipping The Hot Guy in 4A._

Steve Rogers: _Shut up_

_Go talk to Rebecca. I have no idea how to fix this anyway_

James Barnes: _Aight_

_See you next week Steve_

_And please, please grow some balls and talk to him before then_

Steve scowled and sent Bucky the middle finger emoji, the closest he ever got to swearing. _Tell Rebecca and the kids I say hi_ , he typed and then quickly exited the call before Bucky could say anything else.

He shut his laptop down properly — unlike Sam and Bucky, he knew how to properly take care of his devices, and _never_ just shut his lid down — and cleaned up, before collapsing on his bed, groaning with the weight of all that had happened.

While talking about his long-standing crush on 4A Guy was a common occurrence, Steve had never actually listed the reasons _why_ he loved the guy so much. Bucky and Sam teased him enough already; he didn’t need to give them more ammunition by talking about his wonderful personality — Steve knew he was rich, but the guy never seemed to flaunt it, and he always helped out when someone in the building was in a tight spot. He was funny; that Steve knew from the quippy one-liners and jokes he always threw out in their quarterly tenants’ meetings or on their WhatsApp group chat. He’d seen the guy stop to pet kittens, help the old lady on the floor above carry her groceries, and even found time to jokingly play around with the kids when they came back from school. He was just, overall, a great person.

 _Okay,_ he told himself, _Stop thinking 'bout him._ While Steve would have loved to just sit and think about 4A Guy all day long, sadly, he was an adult, which meant he had adult things to do. Like jobs, and making money to pay rent. He couldn’t be mooning around like a teenager.

Steve decided he was too lazy to grab his laptop and set it up again, so he scrolled through his students’ work on his phone, making small notes and tiny corrections where he needed to. He worked steadily for a few minutes, but he was soon distracted by a WhatsApp notification — from 4A guy. Steve almost dropped his phone in his hurry to open the message.

Sadly, it wasn’t a text sent only to him; that would have been a dream come true. Instead, it was 4A Guy (Steve really needed to learn his name) on the building’s WhatsApp group chat. He’d sent a simple _Good evening everyone!_ text, but Steve could see he was still typing.

Steve quickly shut his phone and threw it to a side. He didn’t want to be online when whatever was being typed out was sent; he didn’t want to look like an over-eager creep or something. He’d check it later.

Much later.

Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes, leaning back on his chair. He’d ignored his phone and instead moved to work on his laptop, and now, after two straight hours of correcting spellings and grammar, his back was _killing_ him.

Sam had long since finished his work meeting and was messing around in Steve’s periphery, making dinner for the two of them. Steve debated for a moment whether he should help Sam, but gave the idea up. He’d made dinner for the last three nights; Sam could handle it on his own for this once. Steve swiped a finger over the pasta sauce simmering on the stove, dodged Sam’s aimed whack at his head, and returned to his room to collapse on the bed once more.

His phone lit up with a notification just then; a picture from Bucky. When Steve unlocked his phone, he was faced with an extremely adorable picture of Bucky’s nieces and nephews on video chat — those kids were definitely growing cuter by the day. Steve swiped out of his chat with Bucky, intending to send a quick text to Rebecca, but instead opened the building’s group chat — which now had 4 new messages.

4A Guy: _I apologize in advance_

_Just wanted to let you know that someone’s device is connected to my Bluetooth speakers_

_I was listening to rock music a few minutes ago when a zoom call came through_

_Might want to disconnect_

Steve stared at the messages, trying to parse exactly what they were saying. Zoom call? Bluetooth? On A4 Guy’s speaker?

“SAM!”

Sam came bursting into Steve’s room, wielding a wooden spoon like it was a club. He dropped his hands when he saw Steve wasn’t being brutally murdered or kidnapped, and Steve vaguely noted the drops of red pasta sauce now spotting his pristine white tiles.

“WHAT was that? I thought you were dying!” In reply, Steve mutely handed Sam his phone, messages still open. He couldn’t trust himself to speak at that moment.

“I’m in this group too, Steve, what’s happening that’s so important that… oh, holy shit.”

“Holy shit is about right,” groaned Steve, hiding his face in his pillow.

“I mean, you don’t know that it’s you he’s talking about, right? It could be anyone else, everyone’s doing Zoom calls now. And even if it _was_ you, it’s just you and Bucky. It’s not like he’d have heard any state secrets,” said Sam cheerfully, handing the phone back to Steve. Steve just glared at him.

“It _was_ me. I know because I tried to connect my Bluetooth earphones, and Bucky couldn’t hear a word I said. Must have connected to 4A Guy’s speaker or whatever,” he said morosely. “And this is _bad,_ Sam. I gave a whole monologue on how sweet and smart and handsome the guy in 4A is, and he was _listening the whole time_.” He groaned and hid his face in his hands. “Sam, I talked about his _butt._ ”

“So basically the same thing you talk about every day,” laughed Sam, but he sobered up when he saw the look on Steve’s face. “Oh come on, Steve, is this really such a bad thing? Think about it, now you have an opening to go talk to him! This could be your meet-cute!”

“Sam, we don’t live in a damn rom-com, and some places would consider this sexual harassment,” said Steve sharply. “And I’m never talking to him again. Never even looking him in the eye. Actually, you know how we’ve been thinking about getting Bucky here? Maybe we could get a new place, on the _opposite_ side of town—”

“Oh, shut up, Steve,” said Sam, exasperated. “Why the hell are you being such a coward? You walk over there right now, tell him you love his butt, and spend the night making me a few more nieces and nephews.”

“I _am_ going over there,” said Steve, standing up and smoothing his shirt out. “I’m going to go and apologize for everything I said, and I will make sure to tell him I didn’t mean any of it.” There was a spot of pasta sauce on his sleeve, and he tried his best to wipe it out. “I don’t want him to think I’m the creepy neighbour who pervs on him day and night.”

“Which you are,” mumbled Sam, but he made no move to discourage Steve, and he took that as a good sign. He quickly changed from his sweatpants to real trousers — he still wanted to make a good impression, after all — and grabbed his phone before walking out of their front door. Sam gave him a quick thumbs-up and a shit-eating grin, which Steve simply ignored, strolling purposefully to apartment 4A’s front door.

His courage left him as soon as he knocked at the decorative carvings on the front door, and a wave of anxiety rushed over him instead. What was he _doing_? Was he really going to start up a conversation with The Hot Guy from 4A? After 8 months of pining and secret moping, was now the best time to say hi? After Steve had embarrassed himself so badly? What if 4A Guy was angry with what he had heard; after all the bullshit Steve had spewed, it would be surprising if _anyone_ wasn’t slightly freaked out even —

Steve’s internal monologue ground to a halt as Hot Guy from 4A opened the door… in a tank top. In a _goddamned_ , _paper-thin_ tank top that showed off his amazingly toned arms and a hint of his nipples. Steve’s brain… kinda stopped working for a few moments.

“Hi,” said 4A guy with a blinding smile, “You’re in 4B, right?”

It took a couple of seconds for Steve’s brain to come back online.

“Yeah, um, yes. I am. From 4B, I mean,” he stuttered, cursing himself for his inability to say even the most basic words. Good impression, his ass.

“Is everything okay? Did you need to borrow something?” asked 4A guy again, and Steve had to force himself to focus on what he was saying.

“Uh, no, no, not really. I just wanted to, um, talk to you, if that’s okay?” He took a deep breath, ready to pour out his apologies, but 4A spoke first.

“Sure, come in,” he said, opening his door wide and smiling even wider, unmistakably inviting Steve into his home. Steve stepped inside with more than a little hint of awe — he was _inside Hot Guy from 4A’s home!_ Steve from 8 months ago would have been so proud.

“My name’s Tony, by the way. Tony Stark,” said 4A as he led Steve to one of the most comfortable-looking sofas he’d ever seen. _Tony_. That was a beautiful name. Steve tested it out, rolling the word over his tongue. _Tony Stark._ A beautiful name for a beautiful person. 4A Guy finally had a name.

“I like it,” squeaked Steve when he suddenly realized there’d been a pointed silence, for almost long enough to become awkward. _Get a grip, Rogers_. “It’s… a nice name.”

4A Guy — _Tony_ — laughed at that, a wonderful, melodious laugh that had Steve going into raptures. He was so, so gone for this man that he’d barely even spoken to before.

“Thank you,” said Tony graciously, seating himself in front of Steve, close enough that he could see right into Tony’s beautiful hazel eyes. “I’d return the compliment, but I, uh, don’t know your name.”

“Oh, shit, yeah. Um, I’m Steve,” babbled Steve, flushing with embarrassment. What was _wrong_ with him?

“Huh, I like that. Steve. I always loved that name.” Steve couldn’t help but feel a rush of happiness at that, but he tamped it down. He was here for a reason, and he needed to focus on that.

“I, um, just wanted to say,” he started nervously, “I was the guy on the Zoom call. That you heard. And I wanted to apologize.”

“What for?” asked Tony, looking slightly confused.

“I’m, uh, assuming you heard me talk about you,” Steve said, blushing. He tried his best to look at Tony’s knees, and nowhere near his face, but he could see Tony nodding in agreement. “I, uh, wanted to let you know… I didn’t mean for you to hear all that. It was really creepy of me to be talking about you in that way, and I am really, really sorry for that. I swear, I have never once done anything physically that would invade your privacy, but I understand if you feel uncomfortable, and if you want me to move away—”

“Hold up!” Tony waved his hands in the air, effectively shutting Steve up. “Why would I want you to move out of here?” It was Steve’s turn to be confused

“Because I was being a creep? And very disrespectful? I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable—”

“Okay, wait, stop,” said Tony, again, and Steve immediately obeyed. “It was a mistake. You don’t need to beat yourself up over it. I thought it was kind of funny, actually.”

“You, uh… what?”

“I’m not gonna lie, I very much enjoy knowing that somebody else appreciates my singing skills. Always wanted to try for a career in music, but I went into engineering instead, because I figured I wasn’t good enough. Felt good to hear you say I sounded good.”

“I didn’t...uh—”

“I mean, it’s not like I didn’t enjoy much of it; when the guy you’ve always thought of as the Buff Dude from 4B starts waxing poetic about your butt and your smile, it’s kind of an ego boost.”

“Buff dude from… what?”

“Did I break you?” laughed Tony, who then leaned over to boop Steve’s nose. Steve didn’t move, still trying to possess everything Tony had said.

“You mean… you’re not mad?”

“No, Steve-from-4B, I’m not. I actually very much enjoyed it.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”

“That’s… that’s good then.”

Steve bit his lip nervously, still unsure as to what had happened, exactly, in the last few minutes. Tony just kept looking at him, a smile playing on his lips.

“I’m a terrible host, aren’t I? My Italian mother would have whacked my behind with a broom. D’you drink coffee, Steve?”

“Yeah, I do. Thank you,” said Steve quickly, as Tony disappeared into his kitchen, presumably to make the coffee. At that exact moment, a ball of mottled white fur ran out of the kitchen, and onto the table in front of Steve.

“You have a cat?” asked Steve in surprise. He’d never seen Tony with a cat before, but that might have simply been because Tony’s daily uniform consisted of clean, pressed suits. “Can I pet her?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” called Tony from the kitchen. “Her name’s Snowball. She doesn’t really like people that aren’t me, though, so try not to let her bite you.”

Steve didn’t listen, simply running his hands softly over Snowball’s fluffy back. He’d always loved cats, and by the way this particular one was leaning into his touch, he was pretty sure she loved him too. He whispered in baby-talk gibberish while he scratched her soft ears, and by the time Tony returned with two mugs of coffee, Snowball was happily curled up in Steve’s laps, spoiled with cuddles.

“How did you manage to do that without getting your fingers bitten off?” asked Tony, looking mildly shocked. He set both mugs on the table and tried to pry Snowball out of Steve’s arms, only to have the cat hiss at him and burrow her way deeper into Steve’s shirt. Tony looked scandalized, and Steve had to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

“Are you stealing my cat from me, Steve-from-4B?” he asked, pouting. Steve couldn’t help but coo internally at how adorable Tony looked that way.

“I would if you let me,” said Steve, feeling his nervousness fade away with the cat as a buffer between them. He tucked Snowball under one arm and used the other to pick his cup of coffee up. It was creamy and only slightly sweet, exactly how Steve liked it.

“How did you know how I like my coffee?”

For the first time all day, Tony seemed nervous as well. After a slight pause, he said, “You’re not the only one who’s been creepily observing your neighbours. When you leave for work, I can sometimes hear you yell your coffee order on the phone. I like to listen to you arguing with your roommate sometimes, when you leave your windows open. Your roommate—”

“That’s Sam,” Steve blurted out, stopping Tony in the middle of his sentence. “We were friends in high school, and we figured moving in together was a good idea.”

“And is it?”

Steve shrugged. “He’s not bad to live with. He can cook, and he pays rent on time, and we enjoy each other’s company. You just have to get used to him invading your personal space, and having no shame.”

“Sounds like this pain-in-the-ass, then,” said Tony, trying to sneak Snowball away from Steve. The cat merely yowled and batted her paws at Tony, making it clear she didn’t want to move. “She doesn’t even like me.”

“She’s sweet, don’t be mean to her,” said Steve, petting Snowball’s back. Tony just rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. “Thank you for the coffee.”

“It’s no problem. After the grand speech you gave about me, the least I can do is fuel you up.” Steve blushed.

“I’m so, so, sorry about that, again—”

“Oh, shut up already, haven’t I already told you I don’t mind? It’s the greatest honour of my life, having Buff Guy from 4B talk about me.”

Steve laughed at that, and Snowball picked that moment to wake up, cuddling the side of her face into Steve’s neck. Tony watched her, open-mouthed, until the cat decided she had had enough and wrapped herself around Steve’s neck like a scarf, resting her little head on his shoulders.

“Snowball likes you,” said Tony, a little awe-stuck.

Steve shrugged, his hands automatically going up to scratch behind her ears. He could feel the moment she fell asleep, and stayed as still as possible so she wouldn’t be disturbed.

“I like cats,” he said casually, but that just made Tony shake his head in disagreement.

“No, you don’t get it. She doesn’t like _anyone_. I’ve had her meet so many people, and she hasn’t liked any of them, not even the kitty therapist that I had to shell out a fortune for. But she likes _you_.” Tony shook his head again, seeming almost speechless.

“Maybe I’m just special?” said Steve weakly. Tony stared at him, wide-eyed.

“Yeah. That, you are.” Before Steve could ask what he meant, Tony ploughed on. “You know how, in your Zoom call, you said you liked how I look in the morning, with unwashed hair and PJs?” Steve blushed and tried to say something, but Tony continued on.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me. I spend so much of my time in the corporate world, it’s not often people see me as a human being. And then I heard someone say that he _liked_ me for that, for being myself. And it just so happened to be the one person I’ve been crushing on for a long time.” Steve’s jaw dropped.

“You, uh, what now?”

“It’s very easy to get you flustered, you know that?” said Tony teasingly, and Steve scrambled for a proper reply.

“Do you really think I have nice eyes?” asked Tony, before Steve could come up with a witty comeback, and Steve nodded.

“Yes.” He’d already embarrassed himself, might as well dig the hole a little deeper. “I’ve seen your eyes when you look at 5C’s baby, or when you’re smiling at the kids. They get all twinkly and bright, and they look gorgeous.”

“Well, so do you. You have beautiful eyes too, Steve. They’re the most beautiful shade of blue I’ve ever seen. And don’t tell me you aren’t good with the kids; I’ve seen you taking them for piggyback rides and sneaking them sweets.”

“Tony...what—”

“You remember at the last tenants’ meeting, when you wanted to start that pledge, for us to use less water and electricity and stuff? I kept staring at you that whole time; how nice you were to the old people, even when they didn’t agree with you, how good you were with the kids, how brightly you smiled at everyone even when the motion didn’t go through. I was star-struck. I didn’t even care what it was, I just wanted you to keep speaking.”

Steve was, by now, blushing so hard he resembled a tomato. He had no idea what was going on, but…

“Have we been watching each other this whole time?” he said, his voice slightly higher than usual. What on earth…

Tony just laughed. “We were,” he said, directing his million-dollar smile at Steve. “We’re both idiots, huh?”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“I was… I was afraid, I guess. I’ve dated enough people who seem nice at first, and then turn into absolute assholes later on. But then, I heard you say all that amazingly sweet stuff about me, and I figured you couldn’t be so bad. And then, I trust Snowball’s judgement, so if she loves you, I… I think I can love you too.”

Steve’s breath caught in his throat. Neither of the men moved, or said anything, and all Steve could hear was Bucky’s voice in his head, yelling at him. _Grow a pair and make the first move, Stevie!_ Steve… very much wanted to grow a pair.

Slowly, minutely, he moved his hand towards Tony’s where it rested on the table. He laced their fingers together, and felt a rush of happiness at how pleased Tony looked at that simple gesture.

“So, um. Is this going to be a thing?” he asked, his voice cracking. How was he supposed to focus on words when Tony’s strong, supple, _beautiful_ hands were in his?

“I’d love for it to be a thing, if you want it.” Tony sounded so hopeful, so unbelievably earnest, like he thought Steve might turn him down. Steve almost laughed at how absurd the thought was.

“I want,” was all he managed to say without breaking into a huge grin. Sue him; he was _happy_. Tony smiled too, an instinctive reaction, and brought his hand up to cup Steve’s jaw.

“Is this okay?” he murmured, his face so close now that Steve could see the flecks of gold in the brown of his eyes. He couldn’t say anything, not with all the emotions flooding his brain right then, but he nodded mutely, and Tony took that to be the confirmation it was.

Steve licked his lips slightly, just a flick, just enough to entice Tony to press his lips against Steve’s in the way they’d both been dreaming of for eight months. There was nothing fancy, no tricks used, and Steve still felt like this was one of the most exhilarating kisses of his life. He pressed closer to Tony, reveling in the soft skin of his hands, his toned body pressing against Steve’s.

Of course, that could only last for so long. As Tony brought an arm up to wrap around Steve’s neck, Snowball — who both men had completely forgotten about — yowled and tried to get away from where she was suddenly trapped. She scratched at Tony’s arm and Steve’s neck in one fluid motion before running away to safety, effectively ruining the mood.

Tony inspected his arm and the back of Steve’s neck, but luckily, Snowball’s claws hadn’t gone too deep. Steve just laughed and laughed, as Tony offered repeated apologies for Snowball’s behaviour.

“Is this what I'll have to deal with every day?” asked Steve teasingly, and Tony responded by placing a long, sensuous kiss to his ear.

“If you’re up for it, sure,” he whispered, and Steve couldn’t help the chill that ran through his body at Tony’s words.

“Let me… let me take you out. Properly. Is tomorrow good?” asked Steve, stumbling over his words. Tony still had that effect on him, apparently.

“I would love to go out with you tomorrow,” said Tony softly, his eyes shining as he pressed one last kiss to Steve’s lips. He pulled away reluctantly, chasing after Snowball to make sure she was alright.

Steve stayed seated and still for a moment, his hands coming up to ghost over his lips. He’d just kissed Tony. He was taking Tony on a date. There was no more Hot Guy from 4A, it was just… Tony. And Steve didn’t think he had ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there are inaccuracies with the whole Zoom/Bluetooth thing, but come on... does it really matter in a fluffly fanfic like this?
> 
> unbetaed bc I ran out of time, please point out any mistakes so i can fix em
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
